Tainted Love
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Everyone needs love, including the drop dead beautiful blood sucking creatures known as vampires. a NaruSaku Vampire fanfic. Rated M for possibal lemons. no flamers! other pairings mentioned inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Naruto discovered something that could change his entire life…his girlfriend is a vampire. A NaruSaku fan fiction. Other pairings: SasuHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KibaOC and GaaLee. If you don't like the pairings, then don't read. If you don't like the idea of this story, then don't read it. Simple as that! Also, Sakura is an Uchiha in this fan fiction. Rated M for language, violence, and lemons. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Now onto the story, Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

* * *

Chapter 1:

When you're deeply in love with someone, you could care less on what a person truly is. Even if that one person you love is a blood sucking beauty. That is what Naruto Uzumaki had always believed. He had his ups and down with his love Sakura Uchiha, but they had worked out their problems that they faced in the past. In the past, Naruto had found out some things about Sakura that only few people knew. This is their story of romance and blood.

It all started back in their freshman years in high school when things started to get weird. It had been two or three months since the couple started dating, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. Ever since he was little, he had the biggest crush on Sakura, and now he was dating the girl of his dreams. He was still in shock that Sakura had even agreed to go out with him. Once Naruto was at his locker, he felt someone's hand slap him on the back.

"Naruto, are we still on for tonight?" A voice asked. Naruto looked behind and seen his best friend Kiba Inuzuka and his girlfriend (and Shikamaru's cousin) Erie Nara standing behind him. Kiba and Naruto along with some of their friends were going to go to the movies to see a movie.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Naruto smiled "So what movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know, we'll see when we get there." Erie said "Well Kiba, I have to go or else Asuma-Sensei is going write me up for being late to Algebra."

"Alright, See'ya later babe." He said giving her a kiss goodbye.

Both Naruto and Kiba walked together to English. Their English teacher, Jiriya was famous for his adult books that he wrote on his spare time, but he was currently working on a book that was somewhat eligible for people their age to read. But hey, it was Jiriya your talking about, so you know he's going to have a couple of adult themes in the book. Other than having a pervert for a teacher, quite a few of their friends were in that class such as Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto's beloved Sakura.

Once they were in the class room, Naruto found his friends in the center of the room chatting. Sakura spotted them and ushered them to come join their discussion. Both of the boys walked to the small group where they were greeted by high fives and smiles. Naruto noticed that both Sakura seemed a bit pale, but hardly paid attention to that. He seen Sai sitting down, reading the paper. Naruto hardly seen the whole page, but he did see the words 'Murder' on the front page.

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"They discovered a Kaito's body that was drained of all of its blood." Sai Said as he squinted at the paper "You guys remember him right."

"Oh my god!" Ino and Hinata said in shock.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Kaito had died. He wasn't very well known around the school, but he was pretty close to many people at the school. Hinata burst into tears and ran into Sasuke's arms. Ino also cried a little bit, and desperately tried to stop. The whole room went quiet when Jiriya entered the class. His face was red and he leaned against the door as if he was trying to collect himself. After a minute or two of standing, he walked over to his chair where he had seated himself.

"As you all must've heard, Kaito had been murdered." Jiriya said "Now usually I wouldn't do this, but today I want you all to work on a memorial for Kaito. Before you begin, I think we should have a moment of silence."

The room was quiet as the room began to flood with tears. Kaito was a great guy, although he hung out with the wrong crowd of people. When he wasn't around his five friend Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, or Jiroubou, he was always kind and caring. But when he was, he was silent and would do something stupid in order to impress them. Tayuya was in their class at the moment and she was also crying. Though she would call him useless and other names, everyone knew they were close, like a brother and sister.

Jiriya didn't need to get out the supplies for everyone, everyone found them easily and went right to work. It was like a big project with Naruto and his friends. Sai was painting a picture of Kaito, Ino and Hinata arranged some of flowers that they were growing in the classroom for Kaito's grave, Kiba and Naruto were putting pictures of Kaito in photo album, and both Sakura and Sasuke were writing down a poem to say for Kaito.

After finishing the photo album with Kiba, Naruto walked over to Sakura. Yes, she was upset, but something seemed different about her. Sakura's eyes seemed lighter, and her skin seemed even paler than it usually was. As soon as Naruto was right next to her, she dropped to her knee's.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone's eyes were no one Sakura and Naruto. Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea what was wrong, but he knew that she needed to see a doctor immediately. Without Jiriya's permission, he put Sakura on his back and rushed down the hallway to the nurse. One person from this school was dead, and Sakura wasn't going to be the next one.

They arrived at the school's clinic in a matter of seconds. Naruto opened the door to find no one was there. He cursed under his breath and laid Sakura on one of the beds. He went around the clinic, shouting like a madman with tears racing down his face. After falling on the tile floor, Naruto decided all he could do now was to stand by Sakura and pray that she would be okay.

"N-Naruto." Sakura squinted in pain

"Sakura! What is it what's wrong?" He asked wiping tears away

"I-I'm sorry." She cried.

With out any warnings, Sakura sat up and flashed a set of fangs to Naruto. Before Naruto could react, she bit him on the shoulder and began to drink some of his blood. At first Naruto winced in pain, but then he felt warm and bubbly inside. It was one of the most beautiful feelings he had ever felt, but in a flash, it was gone. He looked at Sakura and seen her crying and covered in blood.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She cried "But I couldn't help it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I imprinted you!" She said wiping away tears "It's what happens when a vampire drinks blood. Look for yourself."

Sakura handed Naruto a compact mirror that she had in her pocket and flashed the mark that was imprinted on his shoulder. Naruto didn't know exactly what an imprint meant, but he found it to be fascinating. He trailed his fingers over it and felt Sakura's touch. Though he could sense Sakura felt ashamed for what she did, Naruto was thrilled at what she did. He firmly pressed his lips against Sakura's lips. Reluctant at first to give in, Sakura finally gave in to Naruto. When they broke away, both were desperately gasping for breath.

"I love you Sakura." He said gently kissing her

Before they could once again deepen their kiss, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji came into the room. Sasuke looked somewhat pissed while Hinata and Neji had an expressionless face. Sakura quickly pulled away from Naruto's lips and tried to avoid eye contact with her brother. Neji walked over to Naruto and observed him as if he was an examiner at a science fair.

"You imprinted Naruto, haven't you." He said directly to Sakura. She said nothing, but he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why didn't you tell Itachi or myself today was the day you had to imprint?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone "You could've imprinted with an actual vampire from the Hyuuga clan like we planned and you wouldn't be stuck with-."

"Maybe because I wanted to imprint someone I love and not end up with some snob for the rest of my life!" She hissed at Sasuke.

Naruto was at a loss of words. Why would Sakura have to imprint someone from the Hyuuga clan, and what did Sasuke mean by "Not being stuck with-". Hinata looked at Naruto and examined the mark that had been left on his shoulder. Now that Naruto actually had some light, he noticed it looked an awful lot like the one Hinata and Sasuke had on their shoulder.

"Naruto, I believe we have a lot of explaining to do." Hinata said with a smile "You see, both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans are noble vampire clans. For centuries, the head of the Uchiha clan first born daughter is supposed to imprint the first born son of the head family in the Hyuuga clan. Sakura was supposed to be engaged to my older brother-."

"You mean Neji?" Naruto asked

"No, her older brother Ikasu." Neji said "I'm her cousin. Moving on with what Hinata said. Sakura was supposed to imprint Ikasu, but since she imprinted you Naruto, Sasuke believes your not worthy of his sister."

"Why you asshole!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt by the collar "You don't think I'll take care of Sakura!? I love her god damnit! I would put my life on the line for her! I may not be rich, famous, or a vampire but I'll still love her!"

Sasuke said nothing and continued to hear Naruto's rant. Sasuke had always thought of Naruto as a jerk that would use women until he had enough then would dump them. But now, he was starting to change his opinion…slightly. He loved his sister Sakura, and if Naruto were to dump her or do anything stupid, his sister would die. It was different with his love Hinata If something were to happen to himself, Hinata would be fine because they were both Vampires, and their imprint would break as soon as Sasuke died. But with Humans and Vampires, it was different. If a vampire gave up his/her own life to save a human, the human would still live. But if a human were to die protecting a vampire who they've imprinted, so would the vampire. After hearing enough of Naruto bitch and moan, Sasuke escaped from Naruto's grasp in less than a second and appeared behind him.

"Just don't do anything stupid Naruto." He said walking out of the room

"God, what an ass!" Naruto cursed

"Listen to what he says Naruto." Hinata said "Sasuke is looking out for his sister. Don't do anything to dangerous or else Sakura might end up paying for it in the end."

"Listen, lets just all get back to class." Sakura said gabbing Naruto by the hand

"Alright, but you two should probably clean up." Neji added

Naruto and Sakura looked at themselves and seen That they were both covered in blood. It was all over Sakura's face and shirt but it also stained Naruto's white T-shirt. Naruto let Sakura wear his black and orange jacket while he put on an orange hoodie in the lost in found.

**

* * *

**

Me: So there you have it, first chapter. I want reviews before I write more. So check with you next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, I suppose before we get started, I want to just take a moment to thank everyone who has replied to my story.**

**holymarine- thank you, and yes it is like forbidden love**

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain- That is a neat idea, and I might do something like that. I cant say that it will be anything like a werewolf, but I might do something similar.**

**dbzgtfan- thank you, and yes, long live NaruSaku!**

**Naruto: as Yukiusagi101 said before in her disclaimer, she owns nothing but a few Oc's that are mentioned in the story.**

**Me: That's right Naruto-kun, now lets get this party started! Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 2:

The following week, Sakura expected life to be a living hell. But shockingly as it sounds, it was alright. Of course she told her parents, but only her father was upset at her actions. Besides that her mother was happy and Itachi also showed her a few signs that he was happy for her. The best part of the imprint though, was not only did it make Naruto and Sakura closer, but it had made Naruto become more careful.

This morning, Itachi was giving Sasuke and Sakura a ride to school because of the over crowded issue on the bus. Plus, Itachi had heard so much about Naruto that he wanted to meet what 'Would and Will Be' brother in law. In fact, just to see how she would react, Itachi decided to bring up the topic of marriage.

"So, when are you and Naruto going to get engaged?" He smirked

Sakura spit out her orange juice and it hit the inside of the windshield. The car began to spin faster and faster and their screams got louder! Itachi finally managed to get the car to drive straight. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and glared at Sakura. No matter what you had heard about Vampires, they could be killed like a human. Sure, they lived longer than humans (about five hundred years to be precise), but besides that and their incredible strength, sight, hearing, and an affinity, they were like humans…only darker.

Itachi glared at her "What the hell was that about?!"

"You asked me about marriage!" She snapped "How can you not expect me to do that?!"

"Well you're the one who marked Naruto, your going to have to tell him sometime." Sasuke said "Your lucky that dad isn't totally pissed off at you. You know he really wanted you to imprint with Ikasu."

"Well, dad didn't marry a Hyuuga." Sakura said

"He didn't have to, he was the first born of the Uchiha clan, not the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke sneered

"You two knock it off!" Itachi snapped "Sasuke, Sakura should have as much right to love Naruto as you have the right to love Hinata."

The rest of the trip was quite as the glares between Sasuke and Sakura began to tense. Itachi sighed and pretended to ignore them. Once they arrived at the school, The snow began to fall gently. Naruto spotted her as she got out of the car and ran over to her. Sakura gently smiled as Naruto came to her side.

"Morning Sakura." He smiled gently. He then noticed she didn't have a coat on "Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

"I really don't have to." Sakura replied "I mean, I cant catch a cold."

"But it can't be fun being cold." He said wrapping his coat around her.

Naruto noticed that there was another boy with Sasuke getting out of a cobalt mustang. He was almost identical to Sasuke, only he had darker and longer hair and had it tied into a low ponytail. He walked over to Naruto with an expressionless face.

"Oh, Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi." Sakura said "Itachi, this is Naruto, my…"

"Your mate." Itachi filled in for her. He shook Naruto's hands "Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Sakura."

'Mate?' Naruto thought 'Is that what I am know?'

"Alright, lets get going Naruto." Sakura said taking his hand and dragging him off.

"Oh, nice meeting you Itachi!" Naruto called back to Itachi who was waving

Once inside school, Sakura returned Naruto's jacket and was going to walk off to Gym with Temari and Tenten. But Naruto grabbed her hand and she stayed for a second to talk with him.

"Hey, before you go…what did Itachi mean by… 'mate'?" Naruto asked

"We've imprinted Naruto." Sakura slightly smiled "It means we're forever bonded. Its like being forever lovers…its like being mates…its hard to explain Naruto, Itachi is better at explaining things like that than I am."

"Who's his mate?" Naruto asked

"He's imprinted with a vampire known as Deidara." She said "Deidara is part of this one vampire group that are considered weak. But trust me, Deidara is anywhere from. He can sometimes overpower Itachi."

"Funny, I never took Itachi for a gay guy."

"Well he's not what you would call 'Gay', he's more on the verge of…Bisexual. He's gone out with quite a few girls in the past, but when he met Deidara they just automatically clicked. Well I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Sakura kissed Naruto goodbye and ran to meet up with Temari and Tenten. Sakura had personally known Tenten as Neji's Mate and Temari was a famous visonist and had a few affinities of the elements. At gym class, Tenten put her hair down into braids and Temari put her four ponytails into one flowing ponytail. Sakura didn't do anything except push strands of hair behind her ears. They chatted about some new things that were coming up with the school. However, Sakura was much more silent than usual.

"Something is bugging you." Temari said

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked

"Because I can sense a persons emotions." Temari smiled "Besides that, I'm sure you would've been jumping for joy when Tenten said she and Neji were moving in together."

"Oh, yeah congratulations." Sakura said

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she slightly shook her

"It's nothing big." Sakura said "Now that Naruto and I have imprinted, Itachi brought up the idea of marriage."

"Well obviously he was just joking."

"Yeah, but I really should've told Naruto this sooner. What if he doesn't want to get married when he gets older, what if he doesn't want a family, what if something happens? God, I totally limited so much for him!"

"Believe me Sakura, that's not the only thing you screwed up with." A wicked voice sneered

The three girls looked over and seen Karin, the school's hag from hell laughing at Sakura. Temari couldn't stand her, Tenten hated her, and Sakura wanted nothing to do with her. Karin used to date Sasuke in seventh grade until Sasuke discovered who she really was and dumped her in front of god and everyone. Since then, Karin has hated Sakura and Hinata for being close to Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up you hag." Tenten snapped "We don't want to cause a fight."

"Look who's talking nerdlings." Karin said. She then turned her attention to Sakura and took a seat by her "What's wrong Saku-chan? Having boyfriend troubles? I bet he'll leave you with in the end of the week."

"Shut up Karin." Temari said giving her evil eyes "She's full of shit, she couldn't keep a relationship with anyone no matter how hard she tried."

"Your one to talk about romance." Karin glared "Rumor has it that the faggot you call a brother has been dating that freak Lee."

"There's nothing wrong with that you bitch!" Temari yelled grabbing her by the throat

The two girls began to pull each others hair, scratch, bite, and cuss. Pretty soon everyone was crowding around them shouting "fight". Tenten and Sakura tried to break up the fight by pulling Temari away, but no dice. The surprising part of the fight was that Temari hadn't torched Karin. Finally, Anko came out from the gym office and broke the two up.

"That's enough!" She yelled at them "I will not have fight in my class do you hear me! Karin, I want you to go down to the school's office-."

"But she started it!" Karin said trying to act innocent

"Well none of it wouldn't have started if you would've gotten ready for P.E!" Anko said "Now scat."

Karin stormed out of the room with only a few bruises. Karin's sharp nails and teeth had left her covered in blood. Anko demanded that someone went and got the first aid kit while she tried to talk with Temari, who wasn't sobbing over her wounds, but for her brother Gaara.

"What happened here Temari?" Anko asked with a motherly tone

"She couldn't get away with insulting my brother." She said trying to put on her tough girl attitude. Anko nodded and patted her on the back.

"Temari, I know you were defending your brother." Anko said "But I have to write you up for fighting."

Temari nodded in approval of her fate. Anko ordered everyone else to head down to the gym while she fixed Temari. Once in the gym, Tenten and Sakura played dodge ball along with some of the other girls. Once everyone started to get fired up, Itachi appeared in near the gym doors. Sakura huffed as she walked over to him.

"What is it Itachi?" She asked

"Lets just say I did some research on Naruto." He said holding out a file

"You stole his permanent record?!" She asked, totally shocked that her model citizen of a brother would even consider doing something like that.

"No, of course not." He said "I did some research on my own. I managed to get some of Naruto's DNA from when I shook his hand this morning. I had a piece of tape on my hand so I could get some skin samples. I sent it to Deidara and the results of his test came back. His blood is fused with Kitsune blood."

"Kitsune?" asked "I thought all the Kitsune's had died out long ago."

"You and every other person in the world." Itachi said "According to Naruto's family records, his grandmothers grandmother was a fox demon, other wise known as a Kitsune. But from the rest of the generations, none of the women in his family had the blood of a Kitsune. But for some reason, his blood is fifty percent kitsune, the rest is human."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that if he's a Kitsune, you have to be careful of Naruto's actions. If he gets to angry, he might transform. Not a full transform, but enough to bring a country to its knees."

"Have you told Sasuke, Mom or Dad?"

"No. I figured this would be something between you and I. Don't tell anyone, especially not Naruto. For now, just keep that in mind. I'll see what else I can find in my research."

And with that, Itachi had left. Knowing Naruto could bring an entire country to its knees was a bit intimidating, but she didn't love Naruto any less that she already did. If Sasuke or his father had a problem with it, it was their problem, not hers. When gym was over with, Temari still had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine.

"Hey, how was gym?" She asked

"Good." They said

"Hey, Sakura, I have to tell you something." Tenten said. Though she was mostly talking to Sakura, Tenten ushered Temari over so that she could hear as well.

"You know how Kaito died right?" Tenten asked

"They said he was drained of blood." Temari said

"Yes, but do you know who did it?"

"Of course not, police are still investigating." Sakura said

"Well I cant believe you guys didn't notice it before. Two puncture wounds, drained of blood! Come on! It was obviously a rouge vampire!"

No one wanted to believe her, but it was true. The only cases of murder with a vampire had puncture wounds in the neck. No doubt about it, there was a rouge vampire on the loose. A senile vampire was a vampire who would go on rampages for blood. Keep in mind, a vampire does need human blood at least once a year (except for Hyuugas), to imprint, and to turn someone into a vampire. But when a vampire did it deliberately, it was a crime amongst vampires. You would be banned as a senile vamp the rest of your life.

"Who do you think it was?" Sakura asked

"Well, no one from the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan." Tenten said "Everyone knows Hyuugas only drink blood to imprint. And lets face it, the Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan would never consider turning a human into a vampire…well except for you Sakura, you would probably do it for Naruto."

"Well, then that leave five hundred other clans." Temari said with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm was not appreciated at that point Temari." Tenten sighed "Anyways, Neji is starting to do some investigating. I am most likely going to help."

"Have fun with that." Temari said walking away

"You better keep an eye on Naruto, we wouldn't want him doing anything stupid."

"No we wouldn't."

As Sakura passed the hallways with windows, she stopped to look at the snow falling. It was December first, Christmas was right around the corner. She was going to have to get presents for all of her friends and Naruto soon. She made a mental note to ask everyone what they wanted for Christmas this year.

**

* * *

**

Me: Alright, second chapter is finished! Remember, more reviews, the faster i write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, thanks for all the really positive review and ideas everyone, I'm literally blushing.**

**Gaara: No kidding, you've been literally jumping off the walls and you have been annoying some of your friends about it as well.**

**Me: Yep. Now how about I respond to some of those comments.**

**Kyuubiwolf23- you can thank Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain for the idea.**

**Demon Naruto 117- Well, we'll have to continue the story to find out.**

**Naruto: Yukiusagi doesn't own me or my friends except for a few OC's that she has.**

**Me: Yep, now on with the story, Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 3:

Finally, the weekend had come at last. It was time Naruto needed to spend some time with Sakura. Today, he was going to bring her out shopping and later on they would go to the movies and eat out with their friends. But before any of this occurred, Sakura wanted Naruto to meet her parents. Though he knew Sakura would never put him in danger, he was scared shitless. He had overheard Sasuke and Sakura talk about their father before about him being a blood-sucking-old-asshole-who-constantly-had-his-man-period. Before, he thought of it as a joke. But hearing that Sakura and the rest of her family were vampires made him picture her father. That's why me made sure that he had his will with him in case if anything should happen.

When he pulled up in front of Sakura's house, he never would have guessed it looked so bright and spring like. There was a garden filled with beautiful flowers and bushes that led all the way to the back where a larger garden was, or so he believed. Naruto has been told he has a green thumb, but he could have never kept such radiant flowers alive for more than a few minutes (A/N: One of Naruto's hobbies is surprisingly gardening, if you don't believe me look it up). He walked up to the cherry wood door and knocked three times. A woman who looked almost identical to Sakura opened the door. She had flowing raven hair with gentle obsidian eyes that seemed to dance when the light hit them. She sweetly smiled and opened the door wider.

"Naruto, we've been expecting you." She said "Come in."

The inside of Sakura's house was well kept, and had many different antiques from different places. Naruto felt tempted to touch one of them, but he wasn't going to screw up in front of Sakura's parents. Sasuke probably told them a lot of bad things about him, and he was going to prove them all wrong. But there was one antique, however, that caught his eye. It was a Japanese painting of a fox with nine tales and a beautiful woman resting her head on its stomach. Sakura's mother must have noticed and she walked right beside him.

"I've always liked that painting." She smiled "Its actually a story, about a fox demon and a Vampire."

"W-Would you mind telling me the story Ms. Uchiha?" Naruto asked

"Please, call me Mom." She smiled "And I would be happy to. The story begins with a beautiful and young noble vampire from the Uchiha clan. She was engaged to be married to the eldest son of the Hyuuga clan in order to restore peace to the clans. But one day, she was walking out in the sakura garden and found a fox caught in a trap. Though the elders and her parents told her to stay away from creatures such as foxes who could shape shift and cause mayhem amongst a city. But she was a gentle soul, and couldn't stand to see the poor fox die. With all the kindness and bravery in her heart, she walked over to the fox and managed to let him escape. Later that evening, the girl was awoken by a orange light. She woke from her sleep and found a magnificent and radiant man sitting on her bed. He explained that he was the fox she had saved earlier and wished for her to become his bride. She accepted, but her father wouldn't allow it. Before dusk fell upon the village, The girl escaped and met the fox in the sakura forest. To stay clear of her father, the fox used his magic to conceal their presence to the Uchihas and Hyuugas. Later on down the road, they settled down and built a home from the bark of cherry trees and raised a family."

It sounded so familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he must have heard that story before, but he couldn't remember. Mikito Uchiha resumed her little tour with Naruto until a man with semi long dark hair came through the hallway. His stare was cold, and he seemed anywhere from welcoming to Naruto. He didn't need to introduce himself for Naruto to know who he was. It was Sakura's father.

"Darling, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's mate." She smiled sweetly

"Yes I can tell." He said not daring to take his glance off of Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said

"Yes, its nice to meet you to." He replied almost automatically. Naruto could hear Mrs. Uchiha sighing and could feel the glare she was giving her husband.

"Well Darling, you must be off to work." She said faking a smile. He said nothing and walked away. Naruto didn't know what to make of his first encounter with the head of the Uchiha Clan, but he did know that he had better manners than he did.

"I'm sorry Naruto, he's just in a bad mood." Mikito apologized "He takes the clan relationship and traditions with the Hyuuga clan seriously. He needs to learn that sometimes you need to make exceptions."

"…Ms. Uchi-I mean Mom." Naruto quickly caught himself "In that story you told me about, what ever happened with the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. You said that they were enemies."

"Well, we were in the past." She answered "But since the girl in the story wasn't the second daughter as well as the oldest, what they did instead was they gave the youngest daughter to the Hyuuga clan's eldest son instead. Peace was then restored."

"Do you personally agree that things like that should happen?" Naruto asked

"Personally, no." She answered "If it were up to me, I would stop that tradition. But as I said, its tradition. Its hard for some to give up traditions. And since I am not a blood related Uchiha, I wouldn't know how much the tradition means to them. But what I do know, is that you mean a lot to Sakura."

A blush crept on to his face. He liked Mikito, she was almost like a second mother to him. He resisted the urge to laugh thinking of his mother and Mikito becoming friends. Mikito told Naruto to wait down by the stairs while she fetched Sakura. He waited patiently, until he heard the noise of high heels coming down the stairs. He looked up and seen Sakura dressed up in a tan jacket and a blue top and to top it off, light blue jeans ands a black artist hat that matched her shoes. She looked like a regular teenager instead of a blood sucking creature…not that she ever did look like that! She sweetly smiled and joined Naruto at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura, you look great." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed.

"Now Sakura, I put two hundreds in your purse, don't spend it all on one place." Her mother called from up the stores.

'Two hundred dollars!? What kind of stores did she shop at?' Naruto asked himself "Don't worry, everything's on me Mom." Mikito smiled and waved to Naruto.

As the couple walked out the door, Sakura literally jumped with joy to hear that her mother had fully excepted Naruto. She knew that she didn't accept Deidara at first when Itachi introduced him to the family, and she was very curious and cautious with Hinata. But for a strange yet good reason, Mikito had acted as if he were her son since birth.

Naruto opened the door for Sakura in the passenger seat before he seated himself in the car. Once inside, Naruto started the car and drove smoothly out of the driveway. Naruto then thought of Sakura's father, and thought of ways to impress him, to show him that Sakura didn't make a big mistake by imprinting him. Sakura turned to Naruto and wrapped her fingers around Naruto's.

"My dad is just a bit pissed off at me, that's all." She smiled reassuringly "He has nothing personal against you. When I told him we first started dating, believe it or not he wanted to meet you. Its just he gets really serious about clan traditions and what not. That's why he seemed mad at you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Naruto asked

"It's an Affinity." She said "I can read minds and control earth."

"…What am I thinking now?" Naruto asked

"…Tacos." She sighed

"Wow your good!" He said with his stupid grin that Sakura loved. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

To satisfy Naruto's hunger and desire for Tacos, they pulled up to a Taco Bell and ordered some hard shelled Tacos. Sakura had a total of two tacos while Naruto had five and saved the other three for later. Sitting down at a both, Naruto had so many questions to ask her, but it was apparent that now wasn't the time. The fast food joint was completely packed, and he was afraid someone would happen to overhear their conversation. Next thing he would know, Sakura's head would be cut off and her body would be tied to a cross with a note tied to a knife that was asserted in her heart (A/N: Yes, I got that from the House of Night series… You know, how prof. Loren and Nolan died).

"What movie are we going to see tonight?" Sakura asked

"I think were going to see the Fourth Kind." He said taking a swig of his Dr. Pepper.

"As long as it isn't that Twilight shit." Sakura said in a hateful tone that Naruto had never heard before. In fact, it almost frightened him.

"Why do you hate Twilight?" Naruto asked

"Because its all a bunch of Bull." Sakura said playing with her straw "Vampires don't sparkle, not all of us are dark and mysterious, and they made it seem like it was forbidden love for a vampire to love a human." (A/N: I hate Twilight and think that it's a bunch of crap)

"But isn't our love semi forbidden." Naruto asked

"Well, not entirely. If I wasn't the youngest in my family, then it wouldn't be, but since I am, It normally would be. But I imprinted you, and I don't regret it."

She leaned across the table and lightly kissed his lips. They looked over and seen little boys pretending to stick their fingers down their throat and little girls sighed and talked on about how they want a boyfriend like that when they get older. Sakura smiled at them and thought about having kids with Naruto. What would they look like? Would they have her attitude or Naruto's? Would they be rotten? She quickly got out of the fast food joint and went back to Naruto's car.

"Kids." They laughed

Once at the mall, Naruto thought Sakura would go into highly expensive stores that sold the seasons 'must have' for fashion. But instead, Sakura brought Naruto into borders. There were only a few people in the store, which made it that much easier to breath. Though Naruto didn't go in Borders often, he thought it had the best atmosphere out of all of the stores in any mall. It wasn't totally crowded and you didn't have the smell of cologne go up your nostril like in Hollister, which sometimes could make you get really sick. As Naruto looked over in the Manga section, he seen a familiar red head reading a comic. He walked away from Sakura and went to check it out. Sure enough, he found his cousin Gaara Sabaku buried in a house of night book while his love Lee browsed through the extensive collection of anime (A/N: I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Naruto is related to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.)

"I thought I seen you enter the store." Lee smiled as he took his eyes of the Manga and greeted Naruto

"Hey Lee, hey Gaara." Naruto waved

"Yo." Gaara said not even bothering to lift his eyes up from the book. Naruto should've figured, it was a house of night book after all, Gaara's favorite series. According to Gaara and Sakura, that series was pretty much the closest thing to real vampirism as any book can get.

"Naruto-Kun, where is Sakura-San?" Lee asked

"She's just browsing. Anyways what are you guys up to."

"Lee wanted to pick up a Manga to take with him to keep him occupied while those informational slides start. Plus, he finished the Inuyasha series already."

"Seriously!? I'm still not finished reading those, where were you able to get a copy of the latest one?"

"My father is friends with an anime publisher, I get certain mangas for free."

"Lucky."

A grunt came from Gaara, which ment he would very much appreciate it if everyone quieted down. For as long as Naruto knew him, Gaara wasn't much of a Manga or Anime lover. He preferred regular books and books with breathtaking landscapes, but once in a while Gaara would read Inuyasha, Ouran high school host club, or Bleach. Anything with Romance or action was fine enough for Gaara to read. Sakura appeared behind Lee and peeked over Gaara's shoulder.

"Which book is that?" She asked

"It's Untamed." He said smiling slightly

"That one is one of the best in the series!" Sakura squealed like a fan girl "I loved how we got to see the bad side of Erik."

"Don't forget Stark and Duchess. I laughed when Jack kept holding on Duchess, I could've just imagined him as a little boy hugging a big stuffed toy!"

"I know right!"

"It's so totally awesome-."

Noticing that they were getting extremely high pitched and freaking out their lovers with their fan girl/boy squeals, they quickly calmed down. At least Gaara had a person to talk with about that kind of book.

"P.C Cast did a great job with making her vampires." Sakura blushed "Only difference is that we don't have tattoos or goddess to warship."

"What she said."

"…Hey, Sakura, did you find a book?" Naruto asked

"Yeah a few, why?" She asked

"We're going to be late for the movie." Naruto laughed

"Oh that's right!" Lee said "Come on Gaara, lets go check out. Sakura, come with us and I'll pay for your books."

"Oh Lee you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do Sakura-San, now come on."

Being dragged against her will, Sakura was sent to the front of the line with Lee and Gaara. Naruto slightly smiled and patted his pocket that held Gama.

'Well buddy, we've just got to pay for popcorn, drinks, candy and dinner and you can rest for a while alright.'

**

* * *

**

Me: Hahaha, do I sense Naruto is turning into a cheapskate? Well thanks for reading, remember, more reviews, the faster I will write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Oh my god! I cant believe how many people are enjoying this story so far! Guys, though I've said it many times before, thank you so much. Today is thanksgiving and I'm thankful for having so many nice people review with great ideas and positive comments. So thank you very much.**

**wind797- thank you, and yes. You see, I originally wanted to write this for two reasons. Reason 1) I wanted to write a fan fiction where a girl was a vampire. Reason 2) I couldn't find a NaruSaku vampire fan fiction anywhere!**

**shyguy1818- Thanks!**

**kyuubiwolf23- I figured that Naruto and Sakura really needed a chance to do something normal where he they could have some time alone…although I'm not so sure how well the being alone part went Hahaha.**

**tinaanimegirlgonarusaku- thank you! And I'll continue writing as long as you promise to keep reading.**

**Sakura: Yukiusagi101 doesn't own anything except a few oc's in the story.**

**Me: Lets get going, Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 4:

"Well what do you know, Naruto just barely made it…again!" Kiba smirked as Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Gaara approached them.

"Keep laughing dog boy…hey where's Akamaru, I thought you would've brought him with you?" Naruto asked

"Of course I brought him." Kiba scoffed as he unzipped his jacket. Akamaru's head popped out and he tried to get out "Erie brought his bag and filled it with books so that people wouldn't get suspicious. Once we get inside he's going in it so he wont be too uncomfortable."

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"2012."

Sakura wasn't too sure if she was up for seeing that movie. She wasn't into the whole apocalypse type of movies because mostly because they were a bunch of bull shit. But the movie was paid for and she wasn't going to complain or protest against it. Kiba exchanged the money for the tickets and everyone immediately headed for the concession stand. Naruto bought a large popcorn and two large drinks as well as Nerds, Snowcaps, Butterfingers, and Oreos. Sakura wondered how Naruto was able to eat everything he wanted and never gain any weight like herself.

'It must be the fox.' She thought

"Anything else you want Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Oh, uh, no I'm good." She smiled

"Alright, lets go."

They found the rest of their friends located in three rows. They sat in the row with Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai and Ino. While the previews were rolling, Sakura choose to read her book while Naruto started to munch on candy. She accepted a few offerings of Snowcaps, but other than that she was totally fixed in her book. As soon as the previews were over, Sakura put away her book and watched the movie.

As expected, the 2012 movie was extremely loud and depressing. While everyone else was into it and possibly crying, she just looked at the screen lazily and munched on popcorn.

'What a bunch of bull.' She thought

Sakura was going to have to put on her best act to pretend that she enjoyed the movie when it was over. As soon as her drink was empty, she had the perfect excuse to get out of the movie. She went up to the concession stand and refilled her drink, but she wasn't going back in so quickly. She loitered around the movie entrance for a bit, playing a few games and looking at some of the movies that would be coming out soon. She cringed as she seen the preview for Eclipse and was about to puke when she see a group of girls her age screaming and talking about how great it was going to be.

'Lies.' Sakura thought

Right when Sakura was going back into the movies, the doors opened up and everyone left the room. She was greeted by Naruto and the others and pretended to have a thrilled expression on her face.

"Well, what did you think?" Naruto asked

"Great, it was just…just great. Thanks for inviting us Kiba." Sakura faked

"No problem, glad you liked it." He said as he left with Erie.

Naruto and Sakura left the theater and traveled back up to the mall where Naruto's car was. It was silent most of the way up to the mall, except for the occasional conversation "Dude, that girl needs to learn that that shirt is not a dress". But after a long silence, Naruto finally guessed what was wrong.

"Sakura, you didn't really like the movie did you?" He asked

"Honestly…I didn't." She frowned, obviously feeling guilty "I'm not really in to any of those movies because they're a bunch of bull."

"Don't feel bad, lots of people feel the same way." He smiled "I didn't think some of the others enjoyed it much either. The only reason Sai and Ino liked it was because they were making out through out the entire movie."

The couple laughed as they exited the mall. So the movie was sorta bad, big whoop. Naruto didn't blame Sakura for wanting to get out of their. The rest of the trip back was silent when Sakura fell asleep. She had her hands on Naruto's lap and her head resting on his shoulders. He smiled inwardly and took back everything on vampires he had known. First, they weren't dark creatures who live to suck your blood. Second, they might not sparkle when they were in the sun, but their eyes seemed to sparkle. And Third, it might get a bit confusing dating a vampire, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Once at Sakura's house, he pulled up in the drive way and gently spoke Sakura's name. Sakura woke up like a little child who was still tired. He tried not to shout out "Oh my god your so cute" and tried to act cool.

"Thanks Naruto." She rubbed her eyes

"Sakura, it's the least I could do for you." He smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead "Now you better get some sleep tonight okay."

"Alright. See you later."

Sakura stepped out of the car and waved to Naruto. She browsed through her purse and went searching for her house key. She found the key and unlocked the door. The inside of the house was filled with the laughter of older men and a woman that was coming from the kitchen. Out of curiosity, she walked in to the kitchen to see what was making the noise. She looked in the kitchen and found Itachi and his friends eating pizza from Pizza Hut and playing poker. Deidara seen her and welcomed her with a hug.

"Welcome back Saku-Chan." He smiled "So, how was your date, spill!"

"It was nice. We went to see 2012-."

"I thought you hated those movies." Itachi said obviously confused

"I do, its just that Kiba paid for it so I wasn't going to bitch and moan in front of him and the others."

"Awww, that's my Saku-Chan, always being kind and considerate." Deidara squealed nearly crushing every bone in Sakura's body with a hug.

"Deidara, your going to kill the girl if you keep hugging her like that." Pein said sipping his beer

"God damnit Kakazu! You fucking cheat!" Hidan yelled as he threw his cards down on the table, pissed of at the fact that he sucked at playing and Kakazu was the champion of poker.

"No, you just suck. Now watch your mouth, Sakura's in here." Kakazu calmly answered. Hidan mumbled something under his breath while the others just sighed.

"Sakura Honey, you should probably get going to bed, this probably isn't the best place for children at the moment." Konan slightly smiled

"Alright, good night everyone, don't stay up too long Itachi." She said as she walked to her room.

Sakura's room wasn't different from any other teenage girls room…except for the fact that she had Wicca books on her shelf and a couple of vampire necessities hidden under her bed. She changed into her red nightgown that she received from her grandmother Chiyo from last Christmas. It wasn't an extremely expensive gown, but it wasn't cheap either. Everyone in her family said the dress was stunning on her, and she couldn't agree more. It really brought out her eyes and skin. She jumped into bed and laughed thinking about Naruto. Who knows what that boy was up to.

She shut her eyes and let her dreams take over her mind. _In her dream, she woke up and she had matured into a mature vampire. She was taller, her hair was longer, and her body was slimmer. But being a mature vampire also ment that her growing would be stunted for some time. When she looked around, she was no longer in her room, she was in a green room with matching sheets. She walked over to the dresser and seen a picture. She was with Naruto at the park, and they were sitting with four children_.

_The door opened up to reveal a grown up Naruto. He hadn't changed at all, except his height and how much more mature he looked. She felt like she was looking at a mystery man. Naruto walked over to Sakura and kissed her forehead. Everything in this dream felt so real, and she didn't want it to end._

"_Its about time you woke up sleeping beauty." He grinned "Come on, I made breakfast, and Ichigo, Niji, Taiyou and Nami are getting impatient."_

"…_They're our kids…right?" Sakura asked with a flushed face. Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes, of course they are." He said "Are you feeling okay Sakura?"_

"_Y-Yea…I'm just-."_

"_Nami! Put my guitar down now you brat!" a male voice shouted from downstairs along with a crashing noise "Ah Crap, look what you made me do!"_

"_Daddy! Mommy! Taiyou broke a glass!" A young girls voice shouted_

"_You two shut up!" Two male voices called_

"_Man, every morning." Naruto sighed "Kids!"_

_Sakura followed Naruto as he went down the stairs. When they were down the stairs, Sakura found two Teenaged boys with pink hair towering over a blond haired boy who was trying to fix a broken glass why a young red headed girl scoffed and pouted beside the boy. Sakura could see that the young girl resembled herself while the boys resembled their father (with the exception of the two older boys). Naruto sighed and helped the blond haired boy pick up. _

"_I'm not going to ask what happened here, but I want you all to get along for the rest of the day, got it?" Naruto asked. Sakura never thought she would see Naruto act firm but yet gentle at the same time. _

"_Got it." They said not even bothering to look at one another. _

Sakura was awoken by her alarm clock. She looked and seen it was five O'clock in the morning. Had she really slept that long? She didn't have time to question herself, she was too busy getting ready for the day. When she was in the shower, her mind was focused on the dream.

"Was it just a dream…or a vision?" She asked herself

**

* * *

**

Me: Well what do you think? Please review, and happy thanks giving everyone!

**Gaara: -Coughs-**

**Me: Oh! That's right! Today is Lee's birthday! So when you reply make sure to wish him a happy birthday, and he will reply to you on your next review**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, Lee couldn't be here today because he had too much cake and thanksgiving food at his party and is currently throwing up in the bathroom…its not a pretty sight.**

**Naruto: Yes, so, what should we do?**

**Me: Well… I don't know, I wrote some new ideas for new stories on my profile, why don't you guys check it out before you read this…if you want to that is. **

**Naruto: Well for those of you who did check that out, welcome back. Yukiusagi101 owns nothing except a few OC's.**

**Me: That's right, now Naruto get ready, Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 5:

Naruto had no real plans for the day today. Sakura said she was going shopping again for Christmas, so he decided he would go for a walk. He went down the stairs, only to find his mother and father drinking coffee and looking through different kinds of catalogs. He stepped off the last stair and his parents immediately noticed him. They quickly hid the catalogs and a list. No doubt about it, they were browsing for Christmas presents. His mother was the first to greet him.

"Good morning Naruto." She said getting up and getting things out of the fridge.

"So how was your date with Sakura?" His father asked raising an eyebrow

"It was good."

Before his parents could ask anything else, a knock came from the door. When Naruto opened the door, he was shocked to see it was Itachi Uchiha. He had a slight smirk on his face, and his neck was completely covered by a black scarf with a red cloud at the end. Naruto quickly let Itachi in the house and took his coat for him. The expression on Minato and Kushina's face was shocked that someone as cool and dark would even want anything to do with Naruto. It wasn't an insult against Naruto, but usually all of his friends were lively and obnoxious, where as Itachi wasn't.

"Mom, Dad, this is Itachi; Sakura's eldest brother." Naruto said, who was also shocked that Itachi would want to see him.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." Itachi bowed

"Oh…Thank you Itachi, its very nice to meet you two." Naruto's mother bowed as well

"So Itachi." Naruto said "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to see if I can get to know you better." Itachi said "After all, you're my sisters boyfriend, I might have to put up with you as my brother in law one day."

Naruto knew his mother and father were impressed by how polite Itachi was, and how he also had a sense of humor. So, Naruto agreed to go with Itachi to wherever it was he was going to bring him. Without a moment of hesitation, Naruto quickly ran up the stairs and changed into warm clothes and his winter jacket. He met Itachi back down the stairs. Itachi opened the door for Naruto and they both headed out into the snowy earth.

Itachi had brought Naruto to a Starbucks and ordered two gingerbread flavored coffees and brought it over to Naruto's table. While they both were sipping their coffee, Naruto wondered why Itachi really wanted to bring him out. Yes, from his first impression, Itachi was a great guy, and generous about a generous as anyone could be (A/N: boy is Itachi OOC or what?), but he still felt like this wasn't really a treat.

"Itachi-San?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why did you really want to take me out?"

"…Well Naruto…its about Kaito."

"Does this have anything to do with Sasuke running his mouth about me? I swear to god I never fought with him!"

"No! Look Naruto...I made Sakura promise never to ask you this because I don't think she could bear to ask you some of the things i'm asking you. So I'm going to need you pay attention, and tell me everything you know, alright?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Naruto, I have to two questions that have different subjects. First subject, how well did you know Kaito?"

"…I didn't know much about him, other than he hung around with some jerks at school but he was generally a nice kid. He and Tayuya were like siblings, and sometimes got into big arguments and even fights. Why? Are you like a detective?"

"In a way yes, I work for a crime organization that I cant tell you about. We have suspicions that the death of Kaito was caused by a psycho vampire. His autopsy revealed to puncture wounds around his upper torso, and he was completely drained of blood. Its true, vampires need blood at least once a year or twice, but we only need so much that it wont harm the human or cause pain. You Remember when Sakura imprinted you, right?"

"How could I ever forget?"

Naruto revealed his mark on his shoulder to Itachi, who merely glanced at it. What Itachi spoke of was the truth. Only when Sakura first broke the skin he felt slight pain, but when she began to feast on his blood, it felt more like ecstasy and other emotions he could never describe. Itachi folded his arms and leaned back in his chair and sighed. Naruto could tell that he was struggling to say something, something that he may not like too much. So Naruto prepared for the worst that Itachi could throw at him.

"Naruto, what do you know about Demon Foxes?" Itachi asked. Naruto's mind immediately flashed back to the other day, when Mikito had explained the story of the Fox and Maiden.

"Your mother told me a story about a Fox Demon…What does this have to do with the Kaito?"

"Naruto…I was able to get some of your DNA from the hairs you had on your jacked. I was able to collect some when you weren't looking, and I took it back to the lab to get it tested. Naruto…your DNA came back fifty percent fox." Itachi said looking more serious than ever. Naruto didn't know what to say, hell, he didn't even know how to react to that. "Have you ever done something that none of your friends could do or cause something you couldn't explain."

"A few times…When I first met Kiba and Erie, Kiba was fighting to save Erie who was being held hostage by some really big guy who was trying to rape her. I jumped in and tried to help Kiba…but all I remember was them telling me that I was fighting like some kind of animal and I passed out. They said it was just going to be our secret…but I can see its not anymore…but still! What does this have to do with Kaito?"

"We think that our suspect was trying to get to you, and mistook you for Kaito. From pictures I found, I noticed that you looked some what identical, except for the whiskers."

"W-What am I going to do if this person finds me?"

"He's not going to find you, and he wont dare come around you as long as your with Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, or myself."

"Why Hinata?"

"Because Hinata is the Heiress of her Clan, and is imprinted with Sasuke…I guess you could say you might be safe around Deidara…but he's irresponsible and I would never let Sakura or Sasuke go anywhere with him for more than five minutes."

They both laughed and changed the subject. Naruto has never known what it felt like to have an older brother before, but with Itachi, he felt like he had the next best thing to a brother. When Naruto looked over Itachi's shoulder, he seen Neji holding Tenten's hand as they walked in. Itachi must have noticed them, because he ushered them over to the table. They walked over to them and took a seat. Naruto just noticed it, but he had noticed that their cheeks were both red and their eyes were watery.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Tenten immediately burst into tears and Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Neji was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"About a month ago…We found out Tenten was pregnant-."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Naruto asked in a shocked tone.

"We had our reasons." He said "We just got back from the doctor and…We found out Tenten had lost the baby…"

Neither Naruto nor Itachi could think of anything to say that could ever comfort Neji or Tenten. Tenten was now sobbing out loud and getting a few people to stare. Naruto then hugged her as if she were a small child who fell and scrapped her leg on the side walk. He didn't notice at first, but tears were rolling down his eyes as well. Why something like this had to happen to Tenten just seemed wrong, she did nothing to anyone that could ever make her deserve such a terrible punishment.

Later on that day, Naruto was silent. He had told his parents and they were equally as stunned and upset as he was. Kushina left for the church to say a few prayers along with Minato. Being alone, Naruto felt comfortable enough to bawl his eyes out without being treated like a baby.

**

* * *

**

Me: I know, a sad chapter. Well, please review and favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Alright, last chapter I noticed a few mistakes, so I had to replace the old chapter. So I replaced it with a new chapter. Yes, the ending was probably unneeded but I think the story need more drama. So before I get flames, I wanted you guys to know why. Alright, now onto the comments. **

**kyuubiwolf23- Yep, I've always thought out of all the kids, Naruto and Sakura's would be extremely beautiful. **

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain- Once again, thank you for your help. You have some really nice ideas for my story, and I owe you a lot of credit. So thank you. **

**Naruto: Yukiusagi only owns a few OC's in this story.**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 6:

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Sakura?" Naruto asked

Both Naruto and Sakura were out getting lunch at a Chester's Chicken fast food joint that was only a mile away from their school. Normally, freshman wouldn't be aloud to eat outside of the school. But some of the freshman were a special case. Not only were fifteen year olds aloud to get their permit for their car, but they also allowed the freshman to go out for lunch under a certain amount of time once a month, but only if their grades were passing. Sakura wanted to treat Naruto to lunch today to talk about something in private, but she still hasn't told Naruto what she wanted to talk about.

"I know that Itachi was talking with you yesterday, and he told you that you're a half demon." She said

"Hey, I didn't know what he was going to tell me, he just asked me out to Starbucks and-." She quickly kissed his lips and he immediately stopped talking. Her sparkling eyes met his.

"I'm not mad at you or Itachi, I just wish Itachi would've let me go with him when he told you." She said "But I thought that you should know some of the dangers that a vampire or a demon can face. Demon hunters can be people of the faith."

"But I've been to church many times and I've never burnt up and preachers haven't threatened my parents."

"I'm not saying anything against religious beliefs, but demons in the Christianity are nothing but a fable. Demons can bring good luck. You remember when we were learning about ancient Mesopotamia? Most demons were worshipped because of their luck, and only a few demons in the past have actually been proven to be evil. But many religions groups focus on the bad demons. So just be careful when you talk about being a demon."

"Alright, now what about vampires?"

"We have a lot of lots of enemies. But some of the biggest threats we face are Rogue Vampires, Vampire Knights and Christians. Like I said before with Christians, they believe we're evil demons. Know Vampire Knights are worse. Vampire Knights is a much more civilized word for Vampire Hunter, but our family calls them '_distruttore di pace'. _Its Italian for destroyer of peace. Entire vampire clans have been destroyed by just one Vampire Knight. Rogue Vampires can sometimes be even worse than a Vampire Knight. They will kill humans for blood as well as other vampires. Werewolves have to watch out for Lycan Slayers, who are extremely strong and soul bound to destroy a werewolf…those are some of the big ones to watch out for."

Naruto nodded his head and understood. Now that he knew what dangers he might have to face, he was more concerned on making sure Sakura was safe. They both finished eating their chicken tenders and headed out to Naruto's car. Sakura stopped as she felt a freezing wind that made Antarctica look like a beach. something was wrong. She paid no attention to the feeling and shrugged it off as the car began to move forward.

**On the rooftop**

"As suspected, the Uchiha hasn't noticed us." a girl with long moose color hair tied in a ribbon said pulling down her binoculars. '

Sitting on the roof observing Naruto and Sakura from the roof top were a small group of rogue vampires known as Oto. The three of them were known as Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. With them, a group of less powerful vampires followed. Their boss had sent them here for a reason, and that was to spy on Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. As they expected, they went unseen, but defiantly not undetected. Five more people had joined them on the roof and the leader of their group, Dosu, smiled inwardly.

"What took you so long?" He asked

Everyone looked behind and seen Kimimaro, along with his small four man group that was consisted of Jiroubou, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Tayuya. Usually, all of them had the same expressionless face, but not this time. Tayuya looked at all of them with disgust in her eyes. Zaku noticed this and decided to start with her.

"Oh get over it, Kaito was a sacrifice to Orochimaru, it should be an honor to die for him." He smirked as his hands went out to touch her face. Tayuya quickly slapped his hand and tacked him to the floor, tightening her fist around his neck.

"Never talk about Kaito in front of me as if he were a rat you bastard!" She yelled with her rage boiling over "Orochimaru can go to fucking hell! Kaito literally worshiped the ass hole, and he used him! I'll be damned if I ever-."

"Tayuya, stop it!" Sakon said pulling her away from Zaku who desperately gasped for breath.

"Those are some pretty big words for one of Orochimaru's favorite girls." Zaku spat

"I could care less!" She yelled

"Tayuya your only mad, you don't mean that…do you?" Sakon asked.

Tayuya's expression went from furious to confused. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But what she did know was that Kaito should not have been sacrificed to Orochimaru, it was wrong. She didn't want to end up like Kaito, and she wanted to live the life he never could. She stepped away from everyone and looked out to the direction that Naruto and Sakura were heading.

"I mean every word I just said." She said turning to look at everyone "I don't want to go down this path anymore…I'm going to turn my life around right now. Who's brave enough to go with me." No one said anything and looked away from her, except for her four friends. She gave Sakon pleading eyes "Sakon…come with me." he gritted his teeth and struggled for a moment.

"Tayuya…you know I would follow you…but…I cant…its too late for me." He said and couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. She looked away holding back a few tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Fine! I'll go by myself, and I'm going to warn Naruto and Sakura!"

"Get her!" Dosu ordered

Tayuya quickly jumped from the roof and landed on her feet like red cat and ran as fast as a car towards the school. Her friends did nothing to stop her or stop the others, for fear they would end up like Kaito. Sakon fiercely fought tears as he walked away from the others. He needed to be alone.

**At school **

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the school and were about to head in two different directions before they heard their names shouted out fiercely. They turned around and seen Tayuya running towards them.

"Tayuya?" Sakura asked, wondering if she was seeing an illusion.

"Get ready Sakura, they're here." Tayuya said taking out a flute and standing in defense

"Who is coming?" Naruto and Sakura asked

Out of no where, hooded figures appeared in front of them with red eyes. Sakura's eyes filled with fear as put herself in front of Naruto. She knew what they were, and she thought she would never run into them.

"Lets just say I'm turning over a new leaf." She said "Sakura, you're affinities are revolved around earth, you start attacking and I'll attack from behind and protect Naruto. Aim for hearts, its where they're weak points are."

"I have no clue what's going on here, but I'll trust you for now." Sakura said

With no hesitation, Sakura and Tayuya leapt into action. Tayuya played her flute and a purple barrier surrounded Tayuya and Naruto, but a purple aura also surrounded Sakura. Sakura waved her arms around a few times and chunks of the wall were thrown at some of the figures. One grabbed her arm, but she quickly swung around and punched him in the chest. He was thrown to the wall as she began kicking and punching the others. One however, snuck up behind her and had a sharp knife in his hand.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Before Sakura could even blink, Tayuya's flute was lodged through the hooded man's chest. After he fell, Tayuya reclaimed her bloody flute and took out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood. Then she handed another handkerchief to Sakura.

"Your face has a bit of blood on it, you might want to wipe it off." She said

"T-Thanks." She stuttered, still shocked at what just happened and how fast Tayuya was.

"Now before we get ins some serious trouble, I suggest we hide in there." Tayuya said pointing to the empty AV room.

They wasted no time in dashing to the AV room. Luckily, the room was empty because the AV club was still at lunch along with the rest of the school. Naruto and Sakura peered over at Tayuya who was messing around with the videos that were connected to the school surveillance cameras. They walked over to her and seen she was copying the footage to a tape.

"As soon as I'm done recording it on this I'm going to erase the data." She said "My dad was a tech wiz, it runs in the family, that's how I know so much about this shit."

"Tayuya…what was that out there, how were you able to do all of that?" Sakura asked

"I'm an Ex-Rogue vampire." Tayuya sighed "Look, I know you probably don't trust me right now, but I'm sick of following our leader. He's the one who killed Kaito. It was wrong of him to do that, I realize that now. I'm sick of living the way Orochimaru wants me to live, I'm going to live my own life!"

She kicked the ground and a medium sized dent was now under the computer desk. Hot tears were now fiercely rolling down Tayuya's cheeks, and nothing could stop the pain she felt. Not only was Sakura good at reading minds, she was also great at telling if a person was sincere or fibbing, and Tayuya was as truthful as priestess. She gently ran her hands along Tayuya's back like a child. After a few moments, Tayuya was finished with crying and back to her normal self.

"Listen, I came here to warn you two." She said "Our boss Orochimaru wants you both dead, and he has plenty more minions where that came from. You guys are going to face tougher shit than you ever imagined."

"What about you?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'm probably going to be facing death too if Orochimaru finds me." Tayuya said looking more annoyed than frightened "So, I'm probably going to have to relocate and drop out of school."

"Where will you stay?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, I'll find a place." She said "Maybe I can work as a hotel maid in order to pay for a room."

"No you wont, because you've already found where your staying." Sakura said "Our house has a few guest rooms, and your going to be staying in one of them."

"I don't know, I think I'll be more of a burden to you than a dog."

"Your not a burden, and I'm not going to treat you like a dog at my house. Tayuya, we're all in this together, and if we're ever going to survive, we need you. Plus, I've always wanted to have a sister."

"…Fine, I'll stay with you. But I'm warning you, I haven't been brought up to be a polite girl like you. I can be really pushy and bitchy."

"Aren't we all?"

**

* * *

**

Me: You've heard right, Tayuya is now one of the main characters. Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well the fight scene probably stunk, so please bear with me. Another thing I just wanted to say was I'm probably not going to be updating for a while because I need to get caught up with my reading, school work, and I need to get prepared for the holidays. So it might take a while before I update, but I promise I will update whenever I get the chance. Well, have a nice day everyone, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Alright chapter 7! No comments for the latest chapter, I hope I didn't piss anyone off at that last chapter or the chapter before. Right now I'm supposed to be resting because I'm home sick instead of at school, but I really want to write right now! So this will be our little secret, okay. Anyways, this chapter is a time skip, deal with it. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't be here to give the disclaimer because he is currently busy preparing for this chapter. So my disclaimer is that I don't own anything besides a few OC's. So enjoy!

* * *

**Tainted Love **

Chapter 7:

About three years have gone by since the clash with the rouge vampire alliance known as Oto. Things were different for everyone, but not entirely. Tayuya has been living with Sakura so she wont be detected by Oto as well as dropping out of school. Naruto and Sakura are still in school or to be more precise, they're seniors. Some of their friends were now out of school and starting their own lives. Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari (who is also Naruto's eldest cousin) is now living in a apartment building not to far from Konoha. Neji and Tenten have also moved into a apartment, but it's a bit farther than Konoha so they can be closer to the collage that they are currently attending. As for Kankuro, he left the country to go "find himself" quoted by Temari herself.

Today, school was half was almost finished. Sakura just had to finish up art and she would then head to Chemistry. As for Naruto, he was sent to detention by Kurenai-Sensei for texting during math. After detention was over, he would also be in chemistry with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Erie. It was a small class, but since they usually were finished early, Iruka-Sensei would let them talk. Back to Sakura. She was currently finishing up her painting when Kakashi-Sensei came to check out her painting.

"Very nice Sakura." He smiled underneath his mask. He claimed that he had a cold or something that caused him to wear it everyday, but Sakura knew better than to believe that story. He was like another father to her, so she knew he just liked to wear it to show off.

"Thanks." She said "There wasn't a whole lot of color varieties since everyone, mostly Karin, took most of them."

"I heard that pinky!" Karin yelled shaking her fist

"Karin, shut up and get back to work." Kakashi glared. Sakura laughed inwardly as she wiped her hands off.

"Seriously Sakura, this is one of your best artworks so far, I would really like it if you joined our art club." Kakashi said taking the painting and hanging it by the window to dry "Both Ino and yourself are some of my best students. But I guess that's to be expected from such a strong fledling such as yourself. Oh, that's right, your not a fledling like you were in middle school now are you?"

It was true, Sakura was almost an official vampire. On the night of the harvest moon, Sakura would be an official vampire, and her growing as well as ageing would lessen. If she was lucky, she could live to be five hundred years old. But that sometimes worried her. She wanted to be with Naruto her entire life, but if he died of old age, she would die as well if the imprint lasted long enough. But according to Itachi, Naruto could live to be just as old as she was, if the demon part of him allowed it.

Kakashi also knew that Sakura was a soon to be official vampire, was as mentioned before. He was like another father to her. She had told him everything, including the imprint with Naruto, and the situation with Tayuya. Sometimes she wanted to keep things a secret from him, but he was Kakashi. He was no vampire, but he could tell when a person had something on their mind. It was a gift as well as a curse for Sakura. Some days, it was nice to have, but others, Sakura could just kill him on the scene for it.

"I don't know Kakashi-Sensei, art club does sound interesting, but I don't know if I want to join any after school activates." Sakura said putting the paints away "I mean, I get only so much alone time lately between having to home school Tayuya, hanging out with Naruto, school work, friends, worrying about the harvest moon."

"Why would you worry about that?"

"That's when I'll have to explain to Ikasu that I imprinted with Naruto, and I might just end up pissing off the entire Hyuuga clan because of it." She smiled sarcastically

"Well Neji and Hinata don't seem mad at you." Kakashi said as he dismissed the class. Though the class didn't hear their conversation, they were always pondering over what they were talking about.

"That's because their childhood friends." Sakura sighed "I've never even met Ikasu or Hinata's parents. I'm not mad at myself for imprinting Naruto, but I'm pissed that my father is making a big deal out of it still and doesn't want anything to do with Naruto."

Before Sakura could go on with her rant, Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder "Breath in and out". Sakura did as he instructed and sat down. Sure, the harvest moon wasn't for months, but it would be here before she knew it. If she angered the Hyuuga clan, she could end up breaking the friendship and peace with the Hyuuga clan. Then what would happen to Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. Sasuke was still upset at her like her father, she couldn't bear to have Sasuke hate her for the rest of her life.

"Why do I feel so bad?" She asked slammed her head down on the wooden desk. Kakashi could only wince at her. "…OW."

"Sakura, it seems to me that you have too much stress on your hands." Kakashi said "Its hard for a teenage girl when she's about to graduate, but I'm sure its even harder in your case. Just remember that your duty is to yourself, not to anyone else. If your father hates Naruto too bad, he'll learn to love him. As for the thing with Ikasu, I'm afraid your going to have to fix that yourself. Just don't overexert yourself. Alright?"

"…alright, thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled "I'll see you later, I have to go to chemistry."

"Good, and Sakura." Kakashi called before she totally left. Sakura peeped her head through the door like a child "Art club is a great way to get rid of stress. I know it helped me out when I was your age."

"Alright, I might just take you up on the offer." She smiled.

As Sakura sat down at Chemistry, she noticed Naruto was a minute or two late. He came through the door with a pass and a bored expression on his face.

"What did you do this time Naruto?" Iruka asked taking the pass from Naruto

"I got texting during math." He said

"You don't have your phone with you here do you?"

"No, Kurenai-Sensei took it from me before I left."

"Alright, have seat."

Once again, everyone breezed through Chemistry as if it were a simple game of Candyland. Iruka granted them the rest of the class their free time and no one hesitated in gathering with their friends. Naruto, Sakura, Erie, and Shikamaru both gathered in the back so no one could hear them or butt in to their conversation. Ever since Temari had graduated, he had been even less enthusiastic as than before, which was actually a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Just think, in about five months, we'll be graduating!" Erie smiled nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, hard to believe." Sakura said. Than Erie slightly began to chuckle, but then looked pale and dropped down to the cold blue tile floor.

"Erie!" They said picking her up and placing her on the table. Iruka was also with them nd equally as worried.

"Erie, what's wrong?" Iruka asked

"I-I don't know…I just felt a wave of…of pain and fear." She sobbed "It was terrible."

She leaned on her cousin Shikamaru and cried on his shoulder. Everyone in the class was now over watching Erie as if she were some sort of three headed monster. Shikamaru glared at everyone.

"There's nothing to see her, go away!" He snapped. Just then the phone rang. Iruka walked over and answered the phone and had a grim look on his face as he listened to the voice behind the phone. He hung up and rushed out of the door.

With curiosity abounded, everyone quietly snuck out of the room following Iruka. However, when Iruka stopped, many whished they had stayed back in the room. Naomi Hikari's body was found lying on the floor. She was pale while, and a small pool of blood surrounded her head. Some teachers were bawling as well as students at the sight of her. A girl who was close friends with Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly ran to her lifeless body. Sakura couldn't bear to look any longer and buried her face in Naruto's chest. She didn't dare cry in front of everyone, for fear bloody tears spilling down her face. Vampires cried bloody tears once they turned a certain age, and it was no different for Sakura.

An ambulance came and carried Naomi's corpse away while her friends and family were screaming and crying their eyes out. Finally, Sakura couldn't stay around and ran into the girls bathroom. Bloody tears went spilling down her cheeks and landed in the sink. She hardly knew Naomi, but she knew who was the cause of her death. It was a rogue vampire searching for her. Naomi looked a lot like Sakura with her pink hair, so whoever the murder was, probably confused Naomi with herself. Some tears were tears of sorrow while some were selfish tears that Sakura hated. She was glad that she was alive, but she was feeling guilty that Naomi had taken her place in death. After her tears were finished rolling, she remembered to clean up the blood and wash it down the sink.

'Naomi…im so sorry…rest in peace.' She thought before she left the locker room.

Leaving the bathroom, Sakura found the halls were empty. She knew Iruka wouldn't be in the room when she got back, so she wouldn't get in trouble when she returned. However, not many students were in the room when she arrived. Sakura knew a few ass holes who couldn't care less about Naomi used this time to go smoke outside or something.

'Humans can be so heartless.' Sakura thought. She walked over to where her friends were and found Erie even paler than before. She bent down so Erie's eyes met hers.

"Erie…What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I-I sensed…I sensed Naomi's death." She replied holding her neck "S-Something came up behind her and sliced her throat open…h-he drank her blood that way so no one would know w-what he was…"

"That's enough Naomi." Naruto said "That's horrible to remember."

Instead of breaking into tears, Erie took her large purse and used it as a pillow when she leaned back. No one lectured her on staying awake in class. When something like that happens to a student, everyone tries to get along to reassure other students things will turn out okay.

The door opened to reveal a familiar figure and a figure hidden in black. It was Itachi and Tayuya dressed up so no one could recognize her. Itachi went up to the front of the class and all the girls immediately were focused on how handsome he was.

"Hello everyone, I'm…uh…detective Itachi Uchiha and this is my assistant…Madoriko" He lied. Itachi worked for the vampire council; which hardly ever got involved with humans or anything else at that "I need to see Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Erie Nara-."

"Itachi you baka! You cant just come barging into school-." Sasuke said running into the room with Hinata behind him but immediately shut up when he seen the rest of the class "I-I mean…'detective' Uchiha, you really should ask permission before entering a classroom. Its rude."

"Well Sasuke, I'll remember that next time I come for a non business trip." Itachi said clenching his fist. Even though Tayuya had sunglasses on, you could tell that she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Erie, we need you to speak with you in private, your not in any trouble." Tayuya said disguising her voice almost too well.

All eight people left the room and was once again led into the AV room by Tayuya. Only this time, the room was full of people in the AV club who looked shocked and surprised to see all eight of them. One of them stood up with an anger written on his face as he walked over to them.

"You cant just barge into this room without a pass." He said grabbing Tayuya by the coat "Who the hell do you think you are-." Without any warning, Tayuya grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the room, where he was hanging to the railing of the staircase.

"I'm a detective you son of a bitch, and if you ever touch me again I'll kill you!" She yelled then showed her fist to the rest of the class "If anyone else wants to end up like him, I suggest you leave the room now!"

No one wasted time and ran out of the room. Everyone looked at Tayuya with shock. Sure, she was aggressive, but the have never seen her use strength like that. Once the room was cleared out, Tayuya took of her hat, sunglasses, and let her long red hair down. Even if you didn't know her all that well, you had to admit that she looked extremely beautiful when she didn't dress like a tomboy or acted like a brute. She just looked at everyone.

"What? I don't like being touched." She said

"Hey wait, don't tell me your in the council Tayuya!" Naruto shouted obviously shocked.

She just smiled "Of course. The council noticed how strong and talented I am and now Itachi and I are partners."

"That's beside the point." Itachi said "We heard Naomi Hikari had just been murdered. We have reason to believe that it was-."

"A rouge Vampire." Sasuke filled in "No doubt they were after Sakura. But what I'm questioning is why you're here! Do you have any idea how much crap we can get to if our school figures out you're a false detective?!"

"Sasuke shut up!" Erie yelled "But yes, it had to have been a rouge vampire…I seen the whole thing…"

"Do you know what the person looked like?" Itachi asked. Erie frowned and shook her head.

"No, other than it was a male and he had long black hair and extremely pale skin." She said. Itachi frowned and clenched his fist.

"That can describe more than half the vampires in the world." Itachi said

**

* * *

**

Me: Bet you cant guess who it was? Hahaha I'm just kidding, I bet you know who it is. Anyways see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Alright, I got a few more reviews!**

**gotmilk133- thanks **

**Iwannabeahero- Close, but not exactly. **

**superthundershock- first, I am a girl. Second, I said for 'possible' lemons. I'm still not sure if I'm going to put lemons in the story. **

**Siekin- By the way you wrote that comment, it sounded like you were annoyed.. **

**Naruto: Yukiusagi101 doesn't own anything besides a few OC's.**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 8:

"That can describe more than half of the vampires of this world." Itachi clenched his fist. Tayuya went over to the security camera and was looking for anything that could help them discover who the culprit was. Unfortunately, they found the tape, but then the camera was covered by a black cloth.

"Who ever this son of a bitch was, he watched his crime videos." Tayuya said getting up from the chair "Erie, you said you were there right?"

"Not exactly…" She said rubbing her head "I had a feeling sent through my body, but then when we seen Naomi's body and after Sakura ran off, I had a vision of how she died."

"Is there anything else you could describe, like a tattoo, jewelry, anything?" Itachi asked. Erie hesitated and tried to remember, even though she wanted to forget the scene.

"W-Wait!" She said not looking into Itachi's eyes "H-He has a tattoo of a snake imprinted on his right hand."

Tayuya's eyes almost flew out of their sockets. She knew who the murderer was. It was none other than her old boss, Orochimaru. But it was so rare that he would ever leave the fortress that was hidden underneath Oto's hang out spot. Though Tayuya would've loved to rat Orochimaru out right then and there, she knew one of her friends would go running off all hot headed and try to kill Orochimaru head on. If it were that simple, Orochimaru would've been dead now because of Tayuya. So, even though it killed her inside, she kept her mouth shut. Sakura looked over at her with curious eyes.

"Tayuya, what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing." Tayuya said in a harsh and cold tone "…I'm sorry, I haven't had much sleep since I joined the council. I've been studying and training non-stop…I've been kinda bitchy ever since."

"I could imagine its stressful." Shikamaru added "But still, that sick bastard who killed Naomi and Kaito is still out there, and its only a matter of time before he strikes the school again."

"Shikamaru is right." Hinata said "Itachi-San, did you warn the school ahead of time?"

"Of course." Itachi said "I told them that anyone who isn't a parent or relative to one of the students isn't allowed to step foot on campus. Well, Tayuya and I better get to Naomi's parents, they might give us some links to why they've been attacked."

'This isn't like Orochimaru.' Tayuya thought 'Normally he would kill a fledling and drink his or hers blood. But no, now he's attacking humans. Maybe he realized that slaying his own kind will make him end up with a small vampire army…No, that cant be it. Damn it Orochimaru, what the hell are you planning?!"

The rest of the school day went by fast. Ino had invited Naruto and Sakura out for lunch along with Sai. That was why Naruto and Sakura skipped lunch. But now, they didn't know if their stomachs could handle food after seeing Naomi's pale corpse on the hard and freezing tile floors. But, Ino was treating, so they were going to force their food down. They found Ino and Sai, leaning on Ino's white hummer that her parents bought her for her sixteenth birthday. She slightly smiled as they approached them.

"Hey." Ino smiled "How are you guys?"

"We've been better." They said immediately. Ino's smile then turned into a frown.

"Yeah…Naomi may not have been my closest friend in the world, but she was extremely nice, and I thought of her as a friend." Ino frowned. Sai put his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"She's in a better place Ino." He said with a reassuring smile. Her face lit up somewhat as she jumped into the hummer.

"Alright guys, lets go." She said "By the way Sakura, theres a 'No Making Out' policy in this car, anyone who does not follow these rules gets booted out."

"Oh, bite me Ino Pig!" Sakura snapped

Ino, Naruto, and Sai chuckled as the drove off from the school. Afterwards, the trip was fairly silent. The sun was out and Sakura seemed to shy away from it. No, she wouldn't burn up if the sunlight hit her, but it would make her feel dizzy and loopy if she did stay in it for too long. He remembered on one of their dates in their sophomore year, he took her to a picnic and the sun was shining radiantly on the earth. Sakura lost her umbrella and acted like she was drunk and tipsy, which, of course, made everyone laugh. Ino must've just realized that the sun was out.

"Sakura, do you want a sun shield back their?" Ino asked

"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyways." Sakura said

'She's going to get sick.' Naruto thought as he let Sakura lay her head down on his shoulders. He sighed as he ran her hands through her long pink hair to try and get her to relax. With all the things that have happened to her lately, she needed rest more than anyone. He only whished he was the one who can give her rest.

When Sakura was passed out on Naruto's shoulder, Ino unbuckled her seatbelt and joined Naruto and Sakura in the back. Ino tilted her head up and sighed. It wasn't too hard to see that she was deeply upset and hurt. Even though she didn't like to admit it much, Naomi was her best friend. Ino usually said that she was just a friend, but she only said that in front of people so they wouldn't make fun of Naomi for being friends with a popular girl. In Konoha High, if you were friends with a cheerleader, you were expected to be a cheerleader or in some sort of sport. But if you weren't, they would beat you until you agreed o stop seeing that friend. It sucked, but teachers refused to believe what they heard. Ino looked at Naruto with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto." She said wiping a tear away "W-We have to cancel our reservations today…I-I cant go out right now, I need to go talk to someone today."

"Its fine." Naruto assured her "Sakura's a bit shaken up to, so its probably best that we do this another time."

"Alright." She said failed to smile

The hummer pulled over to Sakura's house. Naruto carried her bridal style and covered her with his orange jacket to keep the sun away from her. He said his goodbyes and had the door opened for him by Sasuke, who didn't seem to happy to see Naruto carry his sister like that.

"What did you do to her dobe?" He grunted

"She just passed out Sasuke, its what happens when people experienced what she had to today." Naruto glared

"She's not a person, she's almost a complete vampire."

Naruto wasn't in the mood to put up with Sasuke's crap. He walked in the house and gently laid Sakura down on the bed, making sure she was comfortable and wouldn't fall off the couch like he used to. Out of the blue, Naruto heard soft footsteps coming this way. He expected to see Hinata, Tayuya, Itachi and possibly Sakura's parents. But instead, he was excited to see Neji and Tenten holding a small little bundle in her arms. He instantly knew what it was, and he was happy for them.

"Naruto! It's been a while." Tenten said giving him a quick hug "And this is your first time meeting Arashi."

Tenten quickly began to show off her baby boy to Naruto with a big smile on her face. She had every right to brag about her baby. After what happened to them, Naruto thought they would never want to have a child again. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Tenten found out that she had lost Arashi. But there he was, smiling and laughing as Naruto made funny faces and gently tickled him. He was absolutely adorable, and he knew Arashi was going to be spoiled with love from his parents.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tenten asked

"I-I don't know…I've never held a baby before." Naruto panicked.

Tenten just smiled and made Naruto sit down. She instructed him to sit down and how to hold the baby. Tenten was very cautious though, not daring to leave Naruto's side as Arashi continued to reach for Naruto's face. Naruto finally realized what he wanted and leaned his face closer to him. Arashi continued to touch Naruto's face and scream with delight when the expressions on Naruto's face changed. Never before had Naruto felt like this. This child was bubbly like his mother, or possibly like Neji when he was younger. Arashi melted his heart, and he wondered what it would be like to be a father.

"Well, Arashi found something to keep him entertained." Neji teased "He really likes you, doesn't he Naruto."

"I guess so." Naruto's face lit up "I've never seen a baby up close like this. Guys he's perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Thank you Naruto." Tenten said. Naruto offered to hand Arashi back, But Tenten said that they looked too cute to separate. "We heard about Naomi. Ino must've been devastated."

"She tried hiding it, but after Sakura clonked out, she let some tears spill." Naruto replied

"Do you have any leads as to who killed her?" Neji asked

"No…but Erie did say-."

"Erie?" Neji and Tenten asked

"Yeah. She has these weird emotion visions. We thought she had a heart attack or something for a second, but then we found out it was all part of the vision she had for Naomi. When they returned back to the class, Naomi had a vision she could see. She said a pale man with long black hair came and sliced her throat open and began to drink her blood. He made it look like a normal murder so no one would expect a vampire to be the one pulling the strings."

"Poor girl…Not only Naomi but Erie. Imagine having a vision and actually feel what happened to that person. It would be awful."

The talk about Naomi's death must have upset Arashi, because he broke out in tears…or maybe it was gas. Tenten quickly took him from Naruto and carried him off another room. Neji only smiled seeing his wife and newborn son walk away peacefully.

"So, how does it feel to be a dad?" Sasuke asked joining the conversation "Is it all pixie dust and what not?"

"Of course not, but it's amazing." Neji actually smiled "Sure, Tenten and I get a little stressed from Arashi crying at all hours in the morning, but its all worth it. What we're really worried about is when he starts teething and goes through the 'mine' and 'wanting' stage. But I couldn't be happier. Speaking of parenthood, what about you guys?"

"Hinata and I are waiting for school to end before we try anything." Sasuke said. Then he looked at Naruto that spoke for itself. It was the whole if-you-put-one-hand-on-my-sister look. He only sighed.

"Honestly, we haven't talked about it yet."

"You do know that when Sakura's a mature vampire, it will be unpredictable when she gives birth. And with you being a half demon, it could be even more of a mystery." Neji explained "Hinata still has a year or two to become a mature vampire so they don't have too much of a problem if Hinata is pregnant. So if you want to know when your having kids, you may want to talk to Sakura about having kids soon."

Naruto nearly choked along with Sasuke. He had no clue that, that would happen when Sakura matures. Yes, he wanted kids, but he wasn't sure if now was the best time. Sakura had enough on her plate already. He would bring up the topic one night, but not now. He was still stunned at what Neji said.

"I'll talk to her about it." He said "God damn Neji, you made it sound like I had to get Sakura pregnant."

"Hey, its all about what you guys think is right." Neji said with a devilish smirk that could give the devil a run for his money "And I think Mikito is starting to get really impatient about waiting for grandchildren. After all, Itachi cant provide children for her with Deidara."

"Shut up Neji!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled

**

* * *

**

Me: Awww cute! Alright please comment and review. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had too much going on lately so I was taking a break from writing. Well, actually I'm probably going to be updating slowly until winter break comes. After that I might update slower because of school and reading. Yes, I like to read and I'm trying to finish my book before Christmas because I think I'm getting the next book in the series. If you're a House of Night fan, I'm currently finishing up Hunted so the next and last book that I will be reading is Tempted. Well, enough with my personal life, lets answer to some of the reviews.**

**Blood Rain Falling- Hahaha I know right! I'm surrounded by Twilight lovers in my house. I just don't like it because the book was really slow, and there hardly any action in it. The only thing good about Twilight is the game, which believe it or not, is really fun to play.**

**Naruto: Once again, Yukiusagi101 owns only a few OC's in the story. Now lets get rolling.**

**Tainted Love**

* * *

Chapter : 9

Tayuya found it hard to sleep that night. The question of what Orochimaru was planning was way beyond her knowledge, and she might not ever find out…unless. No, it was too risky and would make some of her old friends highly suspicious. She was thinking of calling Sakon, and asking to meet her somewhere deserted, or where no one would bother to listen to them. But she was running out of options, and she had to figure this out without the help of Itachi, Sakura, or Naruto. So, putting aside all her fear, she picked up her phone and dialed Sakon's cell phone number. It rang a few times, but finally, he answered.

"_Yo!_" Sakon's voice chimed

"S-Sakon…it's me…Tayuya." She frowned, waiting for him to immediately yell at her or hang up.

"_T-T-Tayuya? No way, where the hell have you been all this time_!?" His voice was loud, but not angry. She let go of her held breath and smiled.

"Well, its not like I can go to school with rogue vampires constantly searching for me." Tayuya implied with sarcasm "But I called you to ask if we can meet up. I have a few questions to ask you."

"_Sure. How about at that one café near town hall_?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

Feeling glad, Tayuya quickly got out of bed and put on her dark purple jacket and matching hat along with her black helmet. She wrote on a piece of paper that she went out to investigate since she cant sleep. Tayuya opened the window and quickly checked to see if there was anyone outside on the street. But all she seen was a beautiful full moon and a few stray cats roaming outside. Without a moments hesitation, Tayuya jumped out of the two story window and landed like a cat, hardly making a noise. Knowing that everyone in the Uchiha house was probably sleeping and would hear her if she left on her motorcycle or car on the spot, it would wake them and they would furiously search for Tayuya. So she guided the motor cycle to the end of their street like a kid would with their bike. When she was far enough from her house, she hopped on her motorcycle and rode off into the night.

Arriving at the café in only five minutes, Tayuya wondered if Sakon had arrived before she did. She asked the server at the front of the café, and as she expected, he wasn't. She seated herself in a small booth and ordered one cup of black coffee. The bitter taste of the coffee had always made her feel calm, cool, and collected, and she had a feeling tonight she would need all three C's with her. After finishing her first cup, a familiar figure approached with a smile. Tayuya felt she was going to up chuck her heart. It was Sakon, her former best friend. He hadn't changed a bit, except he was taller and his hair was now down to his shoulders.

"So I wasn't dreaming." He smiled sitting in the opposite chair in the booth "You really did call me to meet you here tonight."

"Yeah well…I needed to talk to you about something." Her face flushed a brilliant red.

"What about?" He asked

She flashed a card in the wallet that she carried with her. It was written in Italian, but Sakon knew what it meant. He knew she was part of the council, and his smile started to fade away. Tayuya's blush was gone and she put on her serious face.

"What the hell is Orochimaru up to?" She demanded

"I-I don't know." He said now trying to avoid her gaze. Tayuya didn't hesitate and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What is he up to god damnit!?" She yelled.

A few people looked at them like they were crazy, but the stares decreased as a few seconds went by. Sakon had never seen Tayuya act like this before, and he couldn't tell if he was scared and angry at her or the opposite. Finally, he was able to get away from Tayuya's grasp and he sat down. He took in a deep breath and looked into those eyes that once held his friendship and his love. Now he couldn't tell what Tayuya's eyes said, but he hoped that somewhere deep in Tayuya, she still thought of him as a friend.

"I wouldn't lie to you Tayuya." He frowned "Orochimaru has practically forgotten about us over three years. It's like we mean absolutely nothing to him anymore. One good thing about his behavior lately is he's not sacrificing any of us anymore. So we're all safe, for the most part."

"Yeah, that's good for you guys." Tayuya said with a faint smile "But tell me, did Orochimaru kill Naomi?"

"I think so, but I'm not positive. Not even Kabuto knows what he's doing anymore."

"Well hell, its going to be hard to bust him if I don't have any leads. The only evidence we have is Erie's vision, but hardly anyone on council believes that humans have visions anymore."

"Sorry I couldn't have been too much of a help."

"No, I'm glad we talked…I've missed you…a lot."

Sakon smiled, and immediately he knew, that the Tayuya he loved was still in there. Sure, she had changed, but it was for the better. He wanted to be like her, but he felt it was too late for him. So know that Tayuya had interrogated Sakon, she felt it was time for them to catch up. They talked about their lives, and what new was happening. Tayuya didn't have much to say, but Sakon had a lot of stories to tell her about the others. They laughed, they were both on a major sugar rush with the amount of caffeine they had, and possibly, they planted a seed of an everlasting love. Before they departed ways outside in the parking lot, Sakon had one last thing to say to Tayuya.

"Hey, Tayuya." Sakon said. Tayuya looked up at him "…I'm proud of you. You've done something with your life."

"Yeah right, I quit school and I still feel like I betrayed you guys." She frowned

"No, in fact everyone admired you that day, hell, they still admire you. When Orochimaru is in his room, all they talk about is trying to escape like you."

"…I never thought people would admire me like that."

"Well they do…But I don't just admire you Tayuya…I…I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you. I cried for months after you left, and you were always on my mind. As soon as I heard your voice on my phone I busted into tears…And right now all I want to do is be part of you Tayuya-."

Tayuya cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. Before they knew it, She was in his car and driving off to his house. As soon as they reached his house, Sakon lead her upstairs to his room and laid her on the bed. Their clothes were scattered on floor, and sparks were flying high. Tayuya wanted to do this with him long before tonight, but she never would've imagined it would actually happen. Things seemed to happen so fast, and before she knew it, her virginity vanished. She rested her head on Sakon's chest, not regretting what had just done. She knew, however, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do (A/N: Crappy lemon, ha XD. I don't want this to be a smutty fan fiction, so that's what I'm putting for a lemon, so ha again!).

The sun beams reflected off of Sakon's pale white skin and landed on Tayuya's face. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she seen was Sakon's peaceful face. She remembered the first time she had first seen Sakon sleeping, and that was in pre school during nap time. Back then, they were inspirable, like two best friends. They slept next to each other and shared a mat. Before it was time to wake up, Tayuya woke up and found Sakon sleeping the exact same way he was now. Softly breathing and his hair was in the way of his left eye. She laughed inwardly and sighed. Sakon's eyes then opened and greeted her with a twinkle.

"Morning." He smiled

"Morning." She returned the smile "Oh shit! I forgot my motorcycle!"

"Don't worry, I had someone bring it over last night."

"Oh, thanks. Sakon…I love you…so much."

"I love you to. Hey, don't you think that people might be curious as to where you are this morning."

"Ah hell! I'm sorry Sakon, I got to go, Mikito is going to be pissed if she see's I'm gone."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Call me."

Tayuya quickly put her clothes on and ran out the door of Sakon's house. Her motorcycle along with her helmet at front of Sakon's drive way, unprotected. She was a bit mad that his friend didn't have the common courtesy to at least put it in the shed, especially with the kind of people that lived around this area. But, thank god, everything was there. She jumped onto her motorcycle and drove away, pondering if this relationship with Sakon was going to work, or if it was going to cause her years of therapy. She had never been in a real relationship before, and she didn't know what could happen. Added on to that, they weren't protected when they had sex, so she could end up pregnant, which she hadn't considered if that was good or bad.

Arriving at the Uchiha mansion, She found the key hidden under the welcome mat and slowly opened the door. Naruto, along with Neji and Sasuke were still fast asleep, or so she thought. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of Orange juice, when the sound of a male's voice made her jump.

"Where were you last night?" Sasuke asked. She almost dropped the orange juice and turned around with a furious expression.

"What the fuck Sasuke!" She snarled "Give me a fucking heart attack while your at it!"

"Seriously Tayuya, where were you?"

"I was out, what do you care?"

"You were out with a rogue vampire weren't you?"

"He's not rogue! He's just afraid to join us alright. It's not like a walk in the fucking park Sasuke, we get killed for shit like that. But then again someone like you wouldn't know, you've been brought up as a spoiled piss pot. Let me tell ya Sasuke, where I was born, you were lucky if you even got to eat a god damn scrap of meat!" Sasuke immediately shut up and took offense to what she was saying "If you weren't in the higher rankings, you were treated like rats! My parents were killed right in front of my eyes, and I almost ended up with them if it wasn't for Orochimaru. Orochimaru was a lousy piece of shit! He only paid for me to go to school, but when I got back I was treated like a god damn dog! Look at you, you were brought up like a fucking prince, and you treat Naruto like a piece of shit when all he cares about is your sister, and you think you've got the right to think that because he's not a rich guy he doesn't care about your sister?! If it weren't for Sakon, I would've killed myself right then and there, so don't you dare call him a rogue you little bastard!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He knew what Tayuya said was true, but he hated to admit he was wrong. Tayuya slammed the orange juice on the table and walked away. But before she left the kitchen, she turned to meet his empty stare.

"I'm sorry." She said in a tone that obviously showed she was still pissed "But I cant stand people like you Sasuke, and I know that your not that kind of guy. I see how you are around Hinata. So lose the bad boy exterior and try to be a bit less bitchy." And with that she walked away.

"Hey is breakfast time already?" Naruto asked entering the kitchen along with Neji "I thought I heard an milk container or something."

"I don't know, I guess." Sasuke shrugged "Do you guys want some orange juice or something?"

"Yeah, I love orange juice- Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted

"What?"

"Your not Sasuke, you're an imposter! The real Sasuke would rather choke on a watermelon seed than give me a glass of orange juice."

"Calm down Naruto, Sasuke just offered you juice, just accept it."

"…Oh I see! He's going to poison it so-."

"Just take the god damn juice!"

Naruto gasped in disbelief "Sasuke-Teme, it really is you!"

**

* * *

**

Me: Way to go Tayuya, smack some sense into Sasuke!


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thanks for all the great reviews so far everyone, it means a lot. Nineteen reviews and not a single one of them a flamer! I'm so happy and excited right now I can just hug you all. Well, by popular demand from some fans, here is chapter 10. But first, lets reply to some fans.**

**Kyuubiwolf23- I say your right, and the idea with Naruto and Sakura starting a family should happen. Lets see what happens in this chapter, cliffhanger lol.**

**Gotmilk123- Lol, that was my favorite part of the last chapter. And yes, Tayuya is really awesome, she's my second favorite female character in Naruto (my first favorite is between Hinata, Temari, and Tenten).**

**Me: Well, how about we get this chapter started! Cha!**

* * *

Tainted Love

Chapter 10:

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were sitting in the quiet kitchen. It was mysteriously quiet, and made Neji curious. Sasuke would have something rude to say to Naruto every morning, so why was today any different? Neji remembered Tayuya stomping away from kitchen when he woke up, but would she really have the guts to stand up to Sasuke? She would've been the first outside of the family, and one braver person at that. Neji soon shrugged it off and continued to casually sip his orange juice.

Silent footsteps were coming in from the hallway outside of the kitchen, which soon revealed to be Sakura, who looked like she had been sick all morning. Fearing something was wrong, Naruto walked over to her and tried to help her sit down on a chair, but she explained that sitting down only made things worse.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, I've been throwing up all morning." She said wiping away a few tears "This freakin sucks."

"…Sakura, you may want to go lay down on the couch, I'll get your mother and Naruto will bring you some tea." Neji said getting up from his chair "Do you need any help."

"Thanks, but no I can go Neji." Sakura forced a smile on her face and left the kitchen. Naruto looked blankly at Neji.

"I thought tea wasn't good for an upset stomach." Naruto pointed out

"No, that's milk, but I don't think that's an upset stomach Naruto."

"Then what is it?"

"Tenten was like this a lot when she was pregnant, its called morning sickness-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Sakura is…pregnant?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but that was how Tenten was. Tea would always make her feel better, especially hot peach tea. I'll tell Mikito, you get the tea and go comfort her. And don't tell her until we're a hundred percent sure."

Naruto wasted no time and quickly made her a hot cup of tea. He let Sakura rest her head on his body and began stroking her hair with his hands. Sasuke was also in the room, curious to find out what was wrong with his sister. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs to reveal Mikito, along with Tayuya, Tenten, and Itachi holding supplies. She immediately ordered everyone to leave the room except for Naruto and Tenten. Sakura was examined by her mother pretty much everywhere, until she said she needed a urine sample. Sakura was reluctant at first, but after all, it was hard trying to argue with Mikito. A few minutes passed and Mikito went to see what the test had to say about Sakura. Finally, Mikito screamed out with delight and hugged her daughter.

"W-What is it?" She asked

"Oh Sakura, the test came out positive!" She laughed "Your pregnant! I'm finally going to have grandkids!"

The excitement was too much for Sakura to handle, so she passed out on the couch while everyone else was excited to hear the news. Naruto was happy, but he was mostly shocked at hearing Sakura was pregnant. He planned on being a father when he grew up, but not this early. Now, he was going to have to tell his parents as well, and hoped that they wouldn't be angry with him. To them, Sakura was a human girl who was still very young, and they might not approve at Naruto's actions. He wished he could've fainted like Sakura.

"So, have you two even considered having kids?" Tayuya asked cocking and eyebrow at him

"W-Well…I wouldn't say it was our most discussed topic." He rubbed his head "B-But it doesn't matter, we're ready for a child, and I'm not going to be there for her and this baby."

"So, are you going to propose?" Tenten asked

"Of course, I've been waiting for the right moment to-."

"You bastard!" Fugaku (A/N: That's the name of Sasuke and Itachi's father's name) shouted coming from no where. He quickly punched Naruto, sending him flying into the wall. A blood trickled down from his nose, the picture of the fox and vampire that Mikito had shown him before fell into his lap. He only looked at it and already, he know understood completely who these people were.

"Fugaku! Stop it now!" Mikito ordered grabbing a hold of his arms. But Fugaku was to angry to listen to the voice of reason. He slapped Mikito so hard that she fell over the glass coffee table and made one side of it shatter.

"Mom!" Sasuke shouted running over to his mother, who was now sobbing and clutching onto her bleeding arm. Fugaku walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"You…You touched my daughter…you made me hurt my wife!"

"You did that last part by your own god damn self!"

"Shut up! I ought to kill you right here right now you demon-."

Before Fugaku could lay another hand on Naruto, someone grabbed Fugaku's arm and threw him right next to the door. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if it was Neji or Itachi who had thrown him that far, but he was shocked to see it was Sasuke, who was then holding out a hand for him. He had a cocky yet friendly smile on his face. He laughed.

"You dobe, you look so stupid with blood on your face." He chuckled. After Naruto was up, he looked back over at his father who was now glaring at everyone in the room "Get the fuck out of this house! Naruto's a part of this family now, but you don't deserve to be part of it anymore! Leave before I call the cops!"

"…You…You turned my family against me for the last time fox!" He glared pointing a finger at Naruto "You'll rue the day you ever looked my daughter in the eyes! You'll rue it!"

The door slammed shut and everyone's attention was now on Mikito. He arm was starting to bleed heavily now, and glass was still penetrated in her skin. Itachi helped her up and was leading her out of the door, but he looked out the window, just too make sure Fugaku was no where near the house. He looked back at everyone, with eyes that used to show peace and tranquility, but now shown fear and confusion.

"I'm taking Mom to the hospital." He said "Sasuke, go get the bandages. We're leaving."

"I'm going with you." Naruto said walking over to Itachi "Just hang on Mikito, we'll get you to a hospital." She only smiled

"Naruto, you act like I'm dying."

"Well if you loose all of that blood you will! You're my other mom Mikito, I love you and I hate to see you in pain!"

Sasuke arrived with the bandages and they quickly took off from to the hospital. Mikito wasn't a full vampire like the rest of the Uchihas. She was a half breed, somewhat like what Naruto is. If she lost blood, she couldn't regain it by sucking blood from anyone else. And like any other human, if she lost too much blood, she would die. By the time they arrived at the hospital Mikito had lost too much blood, and she couldn't even walk. Naruto carried her into the hospital, and the paramedics quickly rushed to help her.

No one was aloud to see her afterwards, so everyone was left out in the dark about if Mikito was going to be fine, or if something bad would have happened. Finally, after an hour or so, a doctor walked out and comfronted them.

"Well, so far it doesn't look good." He frowned

"What do you mean? Tell us what the hell is going on, don't give us riddles!" Naruto demanded

"Naruto, you have to understand." The doctor said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder "She's lost a lot of blood, and for some reason her heart pumps blood out extremely slow. It'll be a little less than a miracle if she'll make it through he night."

Naruto busted into tears immediately. Mikito had been there for him ever since he first met her. He could ask things and talk about things with her that he could never talk about with his real mother. He loved her like a mother, and he couldn't imagine living life without her. And just when they had discovered that Sakura was pregnant to. She would have to live to see her grandchildren, she wasn't ready to go yet.

"You all can go see her if you wish." He said

Itachi was the first one the room, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. She looked so peaceful, like she wasn't in pain. She was hooked up to a machine or two, and it made them fear the worst. She was unconscious, so she couldn't hear them, which would probably be for the best. They wouldn't want Mikito to see them burst into tears.

"Mom…you have to pull through…you still have so much to see and do." Itachi said wiping away a tear

"Y-Yeah. We said we were all going to go down to Malibu this summer, and then we would go up to New York to go apple picking in the fall." Sasuke said getting teary eyed.

**

* * *

**

Me: Sad chapter, I know.


End file.
